


Blue Bird

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Message, Poet - Freeform, Sad, Sweet, Text Post, artist, blue bird - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, casxdean, deanxCas - Freeform, destiel text, destiel texts, i will love you, photographer, romantice, text, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little text conversation between Dean and Castiel. The lights go out. Artist/Photographer Castiel struggling with depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird

Hey, little blue bird. How are you feeling today? -DW

Numb. -CN

Should I bring you anything? -DW

Just you. -CN

Okay. Wanna sit and watch a movie? We can curl up and watch the rain. -DW

No. I wanna paint you. -CN

Paint me? -DW

Yeah, paint you. -CN

Okay. -DW

Okay. -CN

What should I wear for that? -DW

Nothing. -CN

Nothing? -DW

Nothing. -CN

Okay. -DW

Okay. -CN

I love you, blue bird -DW

I love you too, green eyes. -CN

Did you take your medicine today? -DW

No. Thanks for reminding me. -CN

Yeah. -DW

I feel depressed. -CN  
I know. I’m sorry. I wish I could take it all away. -DW  
What’s wrong, though? -DW

I don’t know. -CN

Depression is strange like that. -DW

It is. -CN

I’m here. -DW

My power went out. -CN

Because of the storm? -DW

Yeah. -CN

Light some candles. -DW

I will. Maybe instead of painting you, I should do some photography of you. -CN

Naked? -DW

Of course. -CN

Naked me in candlelight. What could be better? -DW

There is nothing more beautiful than that sight. -CN

Such a poet. -DW

Hurry over. -CN

Okay. Are you alright? -DW

I don’t know. You know I hate thunder. -CN

I know. I’ll be over in a bit. -DW

Hurry. -CN

I will. -DW  
I love you, blue bird. -DW

I love you too, green eyes. -CN


End file.
